


Violent Things

by Doodlelupin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mentioned Elias Bouchard, Spying?, Violent Thoughts, Walking, it is a bit graphically described so if its not your thing probably dont read, lmao ok idk what to tag now gjldgj, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelupin/pseuds/Doodlelupin
Summary: Melanie's gotta work on her anger management techniques, especially when her boss can read minds.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Melanie King, Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Violent Things

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Season 3 or 4

Melanie was messing around on her laptop, attempting to distract herself from her current situation; trying to avoid thinking about how if she went to sleep and then she would have to wake up and then she would have to go to her  _ damn _ job and go through those  _ damn _ statements and try not to put her  _ damn fist _ through a  _ wall _ or somebody’s  _ face _ . She thought about punching Elias. Her knuckles colliding with his smug grin, hard enough to crack his jaw. 

She smiled and put her hands behind her head, leaning back against her pillow and indulging in the daydream. He’d spit out some blood, maybe a tooth, whine about how he was “the Head of the Institute” and how “if he died, so would everyone else.” She’d just laugh and tell him “Oh, well.” and set to work on kicking in his ribs. 

She sighed happily and ran through the scenario again, this time starting with a punch to the gut. She watched him double over in pain, trying to gasp out something she didn't care to hear before her knee collided with his nose. He’d curl up on the ground, trying to cover his head but that wouldn’t stop her for long.

Again, this time using his stupid fancy paperweight that probably cost more than her laptop. Again, this time with her pocket-knife.

She heard the door click open. Georgie must be home. Weird, she usually took longer at the grocery. Melanie shrugged. She should probably stop daydreaming about murdering her boss. She sighed and sat back up, pulling her laptop closer to try to find something to do. She saw that she had a notification from her work email. She rolled her eyes. She had meant to turn those off. She clicked on it. An email from Elias, with a reminder to employees to check their workplace handbook for appropriate workplace behaviours, noting that it does not include assault. He included a link to an article about “methods for relieving stress in the workplace.”

Rage coursed through her body. She wasn’t even safe in her own home? In her own mind? She thought she might put her fist through the wall if she didn’t walk off the anger  _ now _ . She pulled on her jacket and threw open the bedroom door, stomping out to find her boots.

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” Georgie asked, looking up from her book.  _ Fuck. Forgot she was home. _

“Nothing, just gotta...Going on a walk.” Melanie muttered as she tugged on her boots.

“It’s dark out.”

“And? I won't be long.”

“I’m coming with you.” Georgie said firmly, putting her book away and stepping into her boots.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“You don't have to. You can put in your headphones and blare the music like I know you were going to do anyway. I’ll just walk with you. Make sure you’re safe.”

“I…” She didn’t feel like arguing. “Alright.”

Georgie smiled and put on her jacket. Melanie stepped outside the flat and waited for Georgie to lock it. She put in one earbud, holding the other one hesitantly. Walking while completely ignoring Georgie seemed...weird. She didn’t want to be rude. Georgie put her key in her pocket and turned to see Melanie looking questioningly at her. She wordlessly guided Melanie’s hand to her ear. Melanie put in her other earbud, relieved Georgie had meant what she said.

Georgie gestured in a “lead the way” fashion. Melanie nodded and started down the hallway. Georgie walked beside her, looking content. Melanie led them out of the building, wandering down the street. She had no destination in mind, just needing to get the energy out. She turned up the music a little louder, trying to drown out her thoughts completely. It was almost working. She walked to the beat of the song. It was a little fast, which is what she wanted. She glanced at Georgie. She didn’t look like she was having any problem keeping up the pace. There were some perks to being short.

She took turns when they came. She knew the area well so she wasn’t worried about getting lost, and she didn’t want to end up too far from the flat. If she weaved her way up and down the streets, they could walk directly back and have less of a return journey. It was nice to not have to worry about looking before crossing or glancing around to make sure no one was following her. She had a bad habit of walking wherever she wanted  _ whenever _ she wanted, leading to quite a few late night escapades. When she told people about it, they tried to tell her how it was dangerous to walk alone at night and that she should stop. At some point she had just stopped telling people. But wandering around at night was surely better than having to patch up drywall, right? And she usually had a pocket knife on her and enough rage to take down whatever could be out there.

She got a little more cautious after the whole...Sara Baldwin thing. She had suspected there were unexplained things out there, of course. She ran a ghost hunting channel, after all. But she hadn’t really expected to  _ meet _ any. Knowing there were things out there that would probably not be stopped by a pocket knife made her a bit more hesitant to go on so many walks at night. She still did, she just watched out a bit more. Most of the time. Sometimes she secretly hoped one would show up so she could  _ really _ get out her energy. Slashing and stabbing and carving and just letting her fight-or-flight response completely take over, letting all her thoughts disappear and letting her survival instincts do all the work. It sounded freeing.

Being able to mindlessly wander was freeing in its own way, too. She could go wherever she wanted knowing Georgie was there to keep her safe, stopping her with a gentle hand if she was about to cross the street in front of a car and watching around them to make sure they were still alone. She’d even noticed Melanie’s fist clenching and unclenching nervously when she was walking next to the road, positioning herself so that Melanie was always on the inside of the pavement so she didn’t have to walk next to the cars.

Melanie reached up and touched her nose. She couldn’t feel it. It was probably time to get back inside. At the next corner, she turned back towards the flat. She glanced over at Georgie. She still wasn’t in the mood to talk yet, she’d need a couple more minutes but she wanted to see if she looked cold. She probably was cold, but she didn't show it. What a trooper. 

Melanie let her eyes drop down Georgie’s side, noting the position of her hands. She realized that Georgie had been walking the whole time with one hand in her pocket, one hanging by her side. Despite the cold, she had wanted to let Melanie know she could hold her hand, but didn’t want to touch her if she didn’t want it. Melanie could  _ kiss _ her. Instead, she settled for taking the hand. Georgie turned to her and smiled. She’d get plenty of kisses later. 

When they got back to their street, Melanie turned down her music and pulled out an earbud. She wanted to thank Georgie, or apologize, or explain...say something. She couldn’t figure out where to start.

“Feeling better?” Georgie asked.

“I am. Thanks. For...everything.” Melanie replied.

“Anytime.” Georgie smiled. She held open the door for Melanie. “Movie?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Melanie breathed. “And tea.”

“Of course, I’m freezing.” Georgie laughed.

“Sorry-” Melanie started

“You can apologize by making me a snack and then no more about it. I offered.” 

“Fair.” Melanie giggled. 

She kept her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> i realized id never written any wtgfs (and actually neither melanie nor georgie either) and immediately had to fix that
> 
> title is an album by the Brobecks. Not really relevant but you should listen to it tbh


End file.
